Let Down Your Hair
by ForeverHoneyBee
Summary: First Ouran fic.  Um its a spinoff of a parody of Repunzal with a twist.  This can't be good.  Summery inside.  No definite pairings yet.
1. beginning

**So I got bored one day waiting for feedback on one of my other stories and watched Tangled (because my four year old cousins were watching it) and I thought, hey lets make a OHSHC fic out of this. So I already have everything planned out (But thats just me rambling at 3 in the morning) So I suppose this is a spin off of a Rapunzel parody with a twist (Wow doesn't THAT sound like a complete disaster waiting to happen) Anyway sorry for spelling/grammer/formatting mistakes, notepad TAT.**  
><strong>disclaimer:NO OWN OHSHC.<strong>

once upon a time, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by King and Queen. They were good rulers, always passing fair laws and treating people with respect. They did not, however, have a child to share with their kingdom. Lord knows they wanted one though. They got their wish, The queen was expecting,  
>but then she got sick. There was only one cure, but it was extremely rare. The doctor had instructed the king that if he wanted to save his wife and shild he would have to find the silver moon plant that only bloomed once a full moon. Any other time, one would not be able to find it. So thats exactly what he did. They were able to save them both. Little did anyone know that the flower was a magical flower, and that a certain "shadow" had already claimed it. Then the day came, the news spread throughout the kingdom like a disease, reaching from the northern forests to the southern valleys, that the King and Queen were going to have a child. It was heard, though,<br>by some ears that never needed to hear it. Then came the day the Princess was brought into the world. Whe was a beautiful girl, maybe to beautiful for her own good. She had her mothers features, and her fathers eyes. People soon became interested, as to be expected of a royal birth. Neighboring kingdoms were already trying to plan arranged marraiges, and the child wasn't even a year old. The king politely declined,  
>saying they could discuss marraige at a later date.<br>It wouldn't be until a year later that our story begins.

It was a dark night, but the kingdom was ablaze with light. It was the princesses First birthday,  
>and everyone had gathered to celebrate. There was music and dancing and fun of all the sorts. Nobles from all around had come to see the young child on her birthday as well as the commoners of the kingdom. Though it not all were here to celebrate. In the dark allies in the town, men in black were quietly positioning themselves, as per their leaders request. The leader was already hiding in the dealths of the castle, ready to take action as soon as possible.<br>Of course the other partygoers were completely oblivious to the evil scheme comensing in front of their unseeing eyes. No they weren't acutally blind, they were jsut incredibly unawere, otherwise they would've noticed the shadows moing with the music. Sometime later, the party was coming to a close, everyone dispursing as the music came to a close.  
>The King and queen took the princess to her sleeping chamber close to their own. The kingdom fell into a deep sleep, and the shadow that had been lurking the kingdom finally got his chance. He headed into the princesses chamber and looked down onto the sleeping girls face. She didn't look like she'd been touched by the magic, but there was only one way to be sure. After making sure that no one was around to hear, he recited the spell to awaken the magics power. the young girl was glowing with the obvious magic flowing through her. Quickly, he grabbed one of her locks of hair, and felt the magic course through him as well. He heard a rustling from the other room and stopped. They must be waking up to check on the child, he thought.<br>Carefully, as not to wake the child, he lifted her out of the crib and dashed out the window to the awaiting ladder he'd placed there previous to the event.  
>The shadows that were not seen at the kingdom were following their leader, who had a small child in his arms. They were out of the city and on their way to where they came from when the first sirens were sounded.<p>

**END Sorry that was a little short but it was a introduction. i kept names out of it since it was an ntroduction. See if you can quess who all the charecters were in this chapter (King, Queen, Princess, shadow) I don't think anyone can get them all right but maybe thats just me. Anyway if you tell me what you think I'll update faster, and everybody likes fast updates. And unless I'll explode if I don't, I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. (I'm being nice because its a short chapter) I know you guys read them, but it makes authors feel good to know that you actually enjoy them, (or want to give constructive critism if thats what you prefer)**  
><strong>Anywho I think thats it for this chapter, remember, <span>5 reviews<span> to get the next chapter, I'll even give you a free Tamaki if you want. Please I just want to know what you think of this. (P.S. I am in the proccess of writing out the other chapters so I can wait...unless I'm about to explode)**


	2. The Tower

Chapter 2. Yeah this is where the acutal story starts, so its gonna be longer. Anyway I don't really  
>have anything to say about this chapter. Sorry for grammerspelling/formatting errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Tangled (or any Repunzal variation for that matter)

Somwhere, in a deep dark forest outside any kingdom walls, there was a tower. This tower, however,  
>could not be seen by those who wish to seek it. This tower, which reached great heights that could make any<br>man cry, was where a young girl, no older than sixteen had been living for her whole life. This girl had a  
>first name: Haruhi, but she did not have a last name. She wasn't sure where she actually lived, byond the<br>forest, because her 'mother' wouldn't tell her. And she did not know any other people except her 'mother'.  
>She was ok with that though, her 'mother was her protection. Even though he was sometimes cold-hearted, her<br>'mother' had a soft spot for the girl. One day Haruhi was staring out her window, looking at the treetops,  
>and the sun and the clouds.<br>"Haruhi, could you come here a moment?" Her 'mother' called from down the stairs. Now, her mother  
>was in fact male, his name was Kyoya;he had told her to call him mom though, for strange reasons. She never<br>questioned him, because when she did, he would send her that look, you know the one that clearly says "Don't  
>mess with others' business", yeah that one.<br>Haruhis life was a good life, she got to do almost anything she wanted, and when she didn't, she never  
>complained. The only thing she was not allowed to do ever, was leave this tower. She didn't want to either;<br>she'd asked her mother why one day, and her mother told her about all sorts of horrors that lived on the  
>outside. It was only when she started watching the floating lights every year was the only time she ever<br>dreamed about going outside, to see them up close. She thought the people who got to watch them like that  
>were the luckiest ones in the world. Every time she asked though, she would get the 'its not safe out there<br>' speech.  
>Making her way down the stairs from her room, she saw her mother sitting in his favorite chair by the<br>fire, reading a book. He looked up when she arrived."good, its that time of the week again." He said.  
>Haruhi sighed as she made her way over to the chair beside his. This happened once a week, her mother would<br>call her down to the living room and she sat down in the chair next to him, her long hair brushing against  
>her back. Heruhi closed her eyes, this was her least favorite part of the week because it left her so tired.<br>Her mother picked up a lock of her hair, which dragged the floor, and began murmering the unintelligable words,  
>the spell. The light behind her closed eyes prooved that the spell was working. Haruhi wasn't sure how this<br>worked, all she was told was that she was special, and thats why she needed to be protected form people who  
>wanted to use her.<br>After her mother was done, he dismissed her to her room, saying he'd come get her for dinner soon.  
>Haruhi gladly retreated, wanting nothing more to lie down and sleeep for the rest of forever. Of course the<br>feeling would go away after a good nap, but that was the last thing on her mind right now. Going to her room,  
>she sat on the bed, where her little bunny hopped onto her lap. The bunny had been her companion ever since<br>she could remember, she'd found it one day in her room years ago and it had stayed with her ever since. She  
>still didn't know how a rabbit could get all the way up here. She never told her mother about the rabbit,<br>afraid of what he would do to it if he found out. She named the rabbit Hunny, he was a little white rabbit  
>with big, brown eyes that seemed to just radiate happieness.<br>Every night the rabbit would curl up next to her and sleep. Haruhi adored the small animal, and  
>didn't want anything to happen to it. Every night she would bring it food, he seemed to prefer sweet things,<br>and water. She took very good care of it.  
>The little rabbit curled up into a little white puffball on her lap and seemed to fall asleep. Haruhi<br>gently picked hime up and placed him on her pillow and went to the vanity. Looking at her reflection, she  
>sighed, her hair was getting crazy again. She had extremely long hair that sometimes got messy so she usually<br>kept it in a braid, but sometimes she would let it flow. She had big chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.  
>She looked nothing like her mother who had shorter black hair, and cold, calculating eyes that were hidden<br>behind his glasses. Going back to her bed, she decided to take a quick nap before dinner. She made sure to  
>put Hunny in a place where he could sleep without being seen. then drifted off into sleep.<p>

Back in the living area, Kyoya was still energetic with the fresh magic. His plan to keep her here  
>was working perfactly. Of course when he would go back into the town around this time of the year, the time<br>of the missing princesses birthday, he would be occasionally questioned because he wasn't from the kingdom.  
>and Of course he would lie and say he knew nothing of the sort. Then he would come back and act like nothing<br>happened. The child never questioned him about where he went off to, and that made it all the easier. But  
>it was at times like when she would ask about leaving that he would inwardly tense up. No he couldn't let<br>her leave, someone would surely recognize her, and that would not be good for him. So he made up excuses;  
>that its dangerous outside, that people would try to use her, that she would be hurt. But the girl was so<br>persistant, especially now when the lanterns would fly over the kingdom, just for the lost princess. Haruhi  
>didn't know that they were a sad thing, just that they were pretty, and Kyoya was fine keeping it that way.<br>He was the only one that knew about the magic she held, he didn't dare tell a soul. He used the  
>magic for his benifit, to keep his youthful looks, and why would he share that with anyone else, it wouldn't<br>help him so he didn't give it a second thought. Thats what was on his mind as he prepared dinner. He  
>supposed Haruhi was asleep by now, it always happened when she used the magic. When everything was done and<br>dinner cooking, Kyoya went back to his reading, enjoying the peacful quiet.

Haruhi woke to the smell of food. It had gotten considerably darker since she fell asleep, how long  
>had she been sleeping anyway? Getting up, she checked on Hunny, he was still asleep, thankfully. She headed<br>out of her room and leaned on the railing of the stairs.  
>"Mother, whats for supper?" She asked. The man looked up from his book at the girl, and smiled that<br>smile of his.  
>"Its your favorite, the tuna dish." Hruhi's eyes lit up. It was on rare occasions that they got to<br>eat the tuna dish, but it was Haruhi's absolute favorite meal in the world. She ran down the stairs, her hair  
>and dress skirt flying behind her. She sat at the small table as her mother brought the food in. The two sat<br>in a comfortable silence as they often did when they shared a meal. Then Haruhi, like every year, brought up  
>the subject of the lights once again.<br>"Mother, why can't I go see the lights. It would be safe if you went with me right?" She asked.  
>"Haruhi, you know why i can't let you go. Its dangerous out there. There are people who want to hurt<br>you. I've seen what the world is like first hand and I don't want that for you. I only want to protect  
>you, you know that." Haruhi sighed, she was getting nowhere, just like always.<br>"Yes I know, but thats just it, I've never left this place. I just want to know what its like. I want  
>to see the lights."<br>"You get to see the lights every year." Kyoya wanted the conversation to end.  
>"But only from far away. I don't want to see them from just my window." Haruhis voice was rising.<br>"Thats enough of this. I don't want to talk about this anymore. If your finished, go to your room  
>please." Haruhi let out a defeated sigh and stormed to her room, leaving her mother with the mess.<br>Getting to her room, Hauhi flopped down on the bed, sighing. She knew she would never get anywhere with  
>this argument, she'd been trying for a good five years at least. but still, if she didn't try then there still<br>would be no way she'd ever see them, at least she was trying. Hunny was now awake and trying to get her  
>attention. She patted his head, saying she'd get him his food when her mother left. As if on cue, her mother<br>came into her room.  
>"Haruhi, there's somewhere I need to go, but i'll be back in a day or two. You'll be fine on your own<br>right?" Haruhi nodded. After that her mother disappeared. So Haruhi went to get Hunny some strawberies.  
>Then went to sleep, Hunny curling next to her, dreaming about the shining lights.<p>

End  
>Ok this took literally 8 hours to finish, though I might add that I took a couple breaks, but still it<br>took awhile because I tried to make it longer. Yeah, I have nothing to say about this. To get the next  
>chapter, I think I'm gonna make it 10 reviews. Just because its longer. And remember, I have the nect<br>chapter already typed up so I can wait.  
>But yeah, I incorperated the whole kyoya is the mom thing in here, plus I don't think antone else<br>could've pulled it off. Don't worry, the other hosts are going to be a part of this in the next few chapters.  
>So tell me what you think.<br>Oh and I only posted this because I got bored. Its not like I cared whether you read it or not, psh.  
>*inside is dying to know whether people actually like it, just doesn't want to tell anyone*<p> 


End file.
